


yellow & blue

by kimchleejjigae



Series: narufemsasu's asylum [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, NaruSasu - Freeform, Narufemsasu, Romance, cisfemale, mundane activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: Naruto went to the grocery store and met Sasuke, he thought. But that's not the main story. Let's find out more! [narufemsasu]
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: narufemsasu's asylum [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070015
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	yellow & blue

"Make sure to pick up apples and butter, we run out of those."

Entering the new normal, Uzumaki's couple celebrate it by holding a mini home picnic in their backyard for two. Naruto, being husband on the duty, standing in the fruit aisle sorting pink-yellowish apples to the fruit basket as his wife requested.

His arm muscles a bit strained as he pushed the rolling trolley that stacked with home supplies and livestock. It's monthly shopping, as people called it.

The smell of spices and herbs welcomed his nose as he was at the aisle, searching for pepper that aligns with varieties of brand. While he was remembering which brand used to use at home, his heart dropped. Eyes wide opened.

"Sasuke babe?! What are you doing here?!"

Being distracted from choosing between Ajinomoto and Sasa, a young lady with under-ear cut black hair and an outfit that shows a bit too much skin turned her head to the source of the voice. Her pitch-black irises skimmed through this unknown mister --one meter-- beside her. " _Sorry, wrong person. I ain't whom you called me before._ " With the thick accent of native speakers, she confirmed using the Japanese language. Her mask muffled the voice.

Switching his language mode to his mother tongue, Naruto quickly answer, " _O, oh! Yes- No- I'm mean, I am sorry. I thought you are my wife. Well, she is at home now, that's why I'm aghast seeing her or, well, you who-slightly-look-like-her here._ " The chuckling at the end of the statement was to tone down the tension that filled the air around them. In the back of his head, he envisions his doctorate thesis was laughing hysterically on his work desk because he can't speak properly when he was erred by mistaking a random person as his wife. Embarrassing.

" _Who is this, Ku_?" An old man, rolled his automatic wheelchair coming from the other side of the young lady.

" _Calling by mistake, Jiji._ "

Naruto, being the good man he was, trying to be as polite as possible by saying, " _Pardon me, Sir. I have mistaken this lady as my wife. Meanwhile, my wife is at home. I apologize for the inconvenience._ "

" _Woah, so happy to meet other Japanese in a foreign country._ " The old man said. Naruto can tell that the old man's lips curved upward by the eyes that were hidden behind his grayish thick eyebrow. " _It's understandable. Because we wear a mask these days, make our face vague. So it can be mistaken for other people._ "

" _That's right, Sir._ "

" _Well, let me introduce you, young lad, she is my granddaughter. Her name is..._ "

"Kurotsuchi."

"Naruto."

Without telling their first name and do the handshake, both of them exchanged name.

Before Kurotsuchi's grandfather said anything unnecessary --to her liking--, she cut him subtly by saying, " _Hm, Jiji said that Jiji wanted to find sweet potatoes. Let's move to that section, I saw sweet potatoes over there._ "

" _Oh, sweet potatoes! Grandpa wants boiled sweet potatoes! Let's go!!_ "

Distracted from what he was going to say, the old man now wiggling on his wheelchair. Feeling pumped as Kurotsuchi mentioned sweet potato.

" _Yes yes. Boiled sweet potato._ " She chuckled to reduce the awkwardness. But, her act just sounds like she was accentuated them. " _Eum, sir, we will go first_."

Can tell by the gesture that Kurotsuchi girl isn't comfortable with her grandfather talking something private, Naruto let her and the old man moved to the crate that showcasing Convolvulaceae family in the next aisle. He himself, continuing his task, picking pepper between brands. Still, pinpoint which one is used at home.

**** ****

" _Tadaima!_ "

" _Okaeri._ "

Another cardio exercise, Naruto stepped inside the house with two card boxes full of livestock and home supplies that hug between his hand and torso as support. Onion flowers pop up from the box that indicated as livestock supplies. For the livestock itself, it's designated to a month fit ahead. That's why there is a lot of something inside it. Pandemic does shape Sasuke's ethic. Preventing going out too much for something unimportant such as out of food supplies or craving to eat a certain food. Now she sticks to the meal preparation saga. And Naruto himself couldn't agree more. After the boxes safely landed on the jointed table, spicy smells struck Naruto's nose after he peeled off the reusable mask. Make him coughing by the pungent herbs that already invaded the entire house from the kitchen.

"Babe, you okay?" He asked between cough.

"Yeah, sorry. Just make a sauce." Her answer was no better than Naruto. "I opened the window and back door, don't worry."

Still coughing, Naruto trotted to the bathroom. Avoiding to approach his wife first as he was from the market before he washed up and changing clothes. After inside, he feels relieved. The air dryer does help evaporated the spicy smell and clear his esophagus. Didn't realize his eyes were watered also as his arm sleeve rub his upper face. Cloths being peeled from his torso then put on a basket of dirty clothes, he takes a bath.

Naruto joined his wife right after dressed up a few moments later. Opted the inside of the box of livestock to put it on the fridge and cabinet by categories. Sasuke on the center of the kitchen island was focused on cutting the white tofu into cubes with her skillful hand, green leaf apron hugs her midsection hanging on her neck for shielding her main cloths from any cooking stain.

"What are you cooking, babe?"

"Hm, making spicy fried tofu. You like it, right?"

"Of course, love." He brought his lips to the side of her temple, then asked, "Do you want a burrito?"

"Is it your mom's burrito homemade recipe?"

"One in a million."

With a sparkle in her black irises, she said, "Give me five!"  
  


Foods cooked. Kitchen cleaned. Naruto brought the foods to the backyard after Sasuke setting a picnic carpet for their picnic settlement.

Changing her cooking cloth to brocade with a broken white colored dress that draped her hips flowy through her legs, Sasuke's shoulder-length hair complimented the outfit beautifully. Her skin radiant like a pearl when the sunshine shone on her. Sasuke pulled out 80' attire to the modern era.

Barricade Sasuke's way to the backyard by standing at the door frame, Naruto pulled out a medium bouquet of Orchid flowers from behind. A smile of contentment plastered his well-structured face as he giving the bouquet to Sasuke while she stop-standing linear to him, "For my one and only beautiful moon love."

"Aww, thank you. Orchid isn't it?"

"Yup, Vanda Douglass's Orchid."

"Such a lovely of you. Wait I will put this on a vase and bring it to the backyard as our picnic decoration."

"Sweet! Love you, babe."

"I know."

/They are really do look alike. It's weird. Well, Sasuke had a bit longer hair, that Ku girl-- better keep it to myself before I ruined this lovely picnic. Or, I'll tell her. But not now. Not in the near future, maybe./

Naruto sat on the classic square red and white square pattern carpet. Underneath was placed another plain fabric as the first layer to separate the grass with the actual fabric that will be seated on. In front of him, a food compartment with a variety of foods laid astonishingly. The smells make his mouth watered. Today's menu is a feast.

There are wrapped burritos, a bowl of spicy fried tofu, and homemade pasta. Square freshly cut watermelons, ice orange juice with the condensation that trickles on the sides glass, and plain water also add up the color of their picnic carpet. So vibrant, so fun. The sunshine does lift up the living being into life.

Back from inside of the house with a handful of a transparent vase with water and freshly cut stems of Orchid, Sasuke seat linear from her husband. "Let's eat!" She suggested. The lovely air surrounded the couple as the vase being placed at their side. Ferns, grass, and monstera dancing softly around them as the breeze blow.

Seeing her smile under the sunlight make his heart combust with contentment, reflected on his lips. 2020 was a pause year for every living being. Still alive and healthy by the end of the year was already a huge accomplishment. Especially with his beautiful-healthy wife in front of him now. Oh, he couldn't ask for more.

While eating the homemade pasta, he begins a small talk, "Babe, you didn't do a vlog?"

Her hair jiggling as she shakes her head after the ice orange juice freeing her from thirst, then she stated, "Nah. I want to enjoy this moment with you only, not for people's consumption."

His lips curled up while munching the burritos, then throwing another question after the burritos swallowed, "Applied your sun protector?"

"Sun protector? What are you, technician?" Her laugh always ringing like a church bell in his ear. Fulfilling his heart and soul, then projected through his face. He loves this woman so much.

"Well, it does the job, protect you from the sun. So, just be it."

Another laugh, another music like playing resonances in his ears, before she answered, "I did. But, a little bit tan won't hurt."

"Of course, babe."

"By the way, this burrito is delicious, as always, babe. Thank you for making this and helping me."

"Always pleasured to served you, my princess."

Both of them enjoying their meals with interchanging between humorous and serious topics. From vertical position to horizontal position. The shadow created by the sun work like their analog clock by implicitly telling it's almost dusk.  
  


Later that day, Sasuke in the process of updating her Instagram with a candid photo of Naruto bathing in the sunlight on a picnic carpet. His already sun-kissed skin glowed beautifully on camera. The muscles underneath his polo shirt popped up like an old relief on a temple. He really pulls out modeling without even trying. In the photo, also can be seen Sasuke's left-hand stretch holding the Orchid bouquet. But, her husband still took the center of attention. Clearly, the photo was taken while she was inside, before arranging the flowers.

Her thin colored lips curved, while her thumb tap dancing on the screen before she typed,

"Together they complemented, yellow and blue. You have known me for years of how bad I am with words, but I love you too."

And the post button clicked.

**** ****

Same time, different place. The dusk breeze swayed the short-haired girl, only in a bikini as she was chilling on her bean bag in her room. While sipped a can of beer, her finger scrolling through Instagram's feed.

She knocked an air out of her mouth all of sudden. Spilling the beer that should be swallowed to her room floor as the screen showed an unknown person she met that day. "Holycow! That Naruto guy on market is Sasuke's husband?!" Didn't realize her voice was over the top, she continued, "I should have asked him for her autograph! Ah, dank!"

" _Ku, are you okay?_ " The question comes out behind the door.

" _I'm fine, mom._ "

" _Okay. Keep your volume in check, honey. Jiji is asleep._ "

" _Yeah. Okay, mom. Sorry._ " Exhaling and slugging still on the bean bag, she says, " _But, my mannerism was bad towards him. How can..._ "

A frustrated sigh heard. She can't sleep for that night and keep thinking about the unexpected meeting with her idol's --Sasuke-- husband for days. If she knows well, maybe Sasuke's autograph was already hanging on her wall right now. []


End file.
